Hangover
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: Our ninja Seth is getting married and what better way to celebrate then going to Las Vegas with his best friends?


"You know I'd rather stay with Leighla…"Seth proposed to her a few weeks ago. He was nervous at first but he felt the weight of the world get off his shoulders once he did. She was perfect and Seth wouldn't want to be with anybody else, he actually planned on staying with her before the marriage, but Dean insisted on throwing a bachelor party. The guy got on his nerves until he accepted. And now he was in a limo heading all the way to Las Vegas with three of his closest friends."Oh come on, Seth!"Cesaro chimed; he'd been drinking some vodka with Dean throughout the whole ride."Ease up a bit, we're in the city that never sleeps!"

"I know that bu-"Dean shoved the bottle of vodka in his mouth."But nothing young man! Were gonna have fun whether you like it or not!"Seth nearly choked on all the vodka being forced down his throat, he honestly hated all this but what else was he going to do? He grabbed the bottle out of Dean's hands and started drinking it for himself."Now that's what I'm talking about!"Dean, Roman and Cesaro said in unison. Roman poured some shot glasses for each of them."For a night we'll never forget."Dean said and the clinked they their glasses together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman groaned as he opened his eyes, there was something pecking his head….He got up and looked over at a chicken that was walking around the giant hotel suite."What the hell…"He rubbed his eyes and moved up to the couch, his back sore from sleeping on the ground and he felt something bothering his mouth. Cesaro walked by, stumbling through the messed up suite, he stepped over Dean who was blocking the bathroom entrance. He was going to zip down his pants, but realized he didn't have any on. He yawned and turned around when he suddenly felt he was being watched. His eyes widened when he saw a tiger lying down on the bathroom floor, he screamed and fled out of the bathroom, stumbling over Dean and falling face first.

"What's wrong with you?"Dean looked up at Cesaro and sighed."Would you put on some pants?"He hated being woken up especially when he had too much to drink.

"Dean, do not go in the bathroom!"Cesaro warned and tried covering his naked half with his shirt.

"Cesaro,just calm down."He rubbed his eyes before getting up.

Roman looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Theirs is a jungle cat in the bathroom!"Cesaro exclaimed and pointed at the bathroom door.

"Okay! I'll check out, just calm the fuck down."He opened the door and immediately closed it."Holy fuck, there is a tiger in there!"He laughed.

Roman rolled his eyes."No there isn't."

"Yeah,it's big,giagantic!"Cesaro couldn't believe it himself.

"You ok?"Dean asked and flopped onto the couch next to Roman.

"No, I am in so much pain right now…you don't even know."Roman sighed.

"God damn…look at this place."There was no way they all caused that mess in a night.

"Dean, they have my credit card down stairs I'm so screwed."Roman put his face in his hands. Cesaro stumbled back in."How does a tiger get in the bathroom? It almost killed me!"

Dean rubbed his temples. "Umm hey, do you mind putting on some pants? It feels really weird having to ask twice."

"I don't have any pants, not at a time like this, "He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran off to his room.

"What the fuck happened last night?"Dean burst out laughing.

Roman wasn't really paying any attention to him, he was worried about his mouth hurting so bad."Dean, am I missing a tooth?"He showed Dean his teeth. This only made Dean laugh harder."Oh shit!"He tossed a small mirror over to him. "It's gone!"Roman shouted.

"Calm down, it's all gonna be fine."He rubbed his eyes again."Cesaro!"He called."Go wake up Seth, let's just get some coffee and get the fuck outta here."He picked up a can of beer from the table."You're all just making my headache worse."

"Hey,guys."Cesaro walked out of Seth's room."He's not in there."

Dean chugged down the beer. "Did you check all the rooms?"

"Yeah,his mattress is gone too."Cesaro chuckled.

Dean shrugged."Whatever, he probably went to the pool to get something to eat."He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Seth's number.

Roman kept looking in the small mirror. "How am I suppose to go out on Monday like this?"Dean just held back laughter. They heard Seth's phone grabbed it off the mini bar."Hello?"Dean glared over at him."Cesaro..."He smiled."Oh hey Dean!"Dean sighed and hung up."This is Seth's phone."Cesaro held it up.

Roman looked at him. "No shit."

"Let's just go see if he's at the pool? I can't stand this mess anymore."Dean got up and pulled on his t-shirt."And put on some pants Jesus fucking Christ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all got out of the suit and headed down to the pool area."Seth?"Dean called. But it was clear he wasn't there."Now what?"Roman said."We have a wedding to get to in 6 hours!"

"Calm your tits,Ro. He has to be here somewhere."Dean put his hands on Roman and Cesaros shoulders."Maybe he checked out without us? He could even be outside waiting for us."

_***Three hours later.***_

"Ok!Where the fuck is Seth!"Dean's shirt was torn to pieces."I just took a fucking tiger over to a complete sociopaths house and got married to a freaking hooker! If Seth doesn't appear I will shoot my fucking brains out!"Roman slapped him across the face."You were the one that got us into this mess! So calm fuck down!."

"Hey,guys…"Cesaro said but was ignored.

"Oh,well it'not like I wanted to make a drug deal with a wanted Korean drug dealer! That shit just happens ya know!"Dean pushed Roman. Roman glared at him."You're the one who bought the fucking drugs off him and put it in our drinks!"Roman pushed him back."Oh my god I was drunk, I have no responsibility for whatever happens when I get wrecked!"

"GUYS!"Cesaro screamed at the top of his lungs."Could you stop saying fuck and pay attention to me!"

"What!"They both yelled.

"I looked at the pictures from last night…"Cesaro pulled out his camera.

"And?"Roman walked over towards him.

Cersaro smiled. "I know where Seth is."

They drove back to the hotel in the damaged police car."We are the biggest idiots on the face of earth."Dean mumbled."Oh,you just realized that?"They got out of the car as soon as they got there and ran into the building. They ran up the flight of stairs until they got to the roof top."Oh thank god you're okay!"Dean ran over where Seth was sitting and hugged him."D-dean? What the hell is going on?"Seth slurred."Why are we up here?"

"This is a really sweet reunion, but the wedding starts in 2 hours."Cesaro said.

Seth's eyes widened."What!?"He pushed Dean off of him."Ambrose I will end you!"

Dean ran away as far as he could from Seth."I know you wanna beat the shit outta of me, but there's no time to waste!"He ran down the flight of stairs again.

**(Side Note:I'm so happy for Seth and Leighla!I just wanted to make a silly fic because….I can!)**


End file.
